The black dog
This happened to me 5 years ago... I was with my mom and my sister and we went to visit one of my mother's good friends Melany. The place was very big and she had a barn with chickens, ducks, cats, dogs even a domesticated racoon. The lady had 2 dogs a black and white sheltie named Shadow and a Giant poodle named Lily. They were so sweet! Melany offered us a horseback rid on Jack a beautiful Isabelle colored Quarter horse. I went first and did at least 30 min. While I was riding, I saw this black dog out in the distance. It was just starring at me. When I ended my ride, I looked where the dog was earlier. It was gone. Probably just a stray dog running around. When Jade was in the middle of her turn I decided to look around. Shadow and Lily kept following me, it made me feel safer. I went into the barn and met the racoon. It was very nice. Of course I went softly and for the first time of my life, I was able to pet a real racoon. When I got down a was startled by a loud and deep bark. I looked to my right and I saw a big black German shepherd starring at me. I didn't went close to it, I wasn't sure if it was one of my mom's friend's dogs. The dog came close to me, like if it was observing me... Shadow and Lily didn't seem to like him. They backed up, their tails between their legs. "Anabelle! my mom was calling me. Do you want a snack? '-Ya okay mom!"' I wanted to look at the black dog again, but when I turned around, it was gone! How could it get away so fast? I didn't think too much about it. It is just a stray dog after all. Later, I was playing with Shadow and Lily in the field, throwing a ball and calling them to bring it back. My mom, my sister and Melany were further petting the horses. I threw the ball one more time, Shadow and Lily running after it as fast as they can. The two dogs disappeared in the tall grass and I waited for them to return. I started to have a strange feeling... Like if I was being watched from behind. I turned around and there it was again, the black dog. It was just standing there, looking at me. "Hey there buddy. Why do you follow me like that?" The dog didn't move a muscle. he didn't seem surprised or confuse, I couldn't see any feelings in his face... He was just watching. I herd Shadow and Lily come back. Lily had the ball in her mouth. I pat her head when she gave me the ball. Again I looked towards the black dog, he was gone! Even weirder, there wasn't any tracks in the grass. "What a strange dog..." I thought. A few hours later I was walking around the barn, Shadow and Lily at my side. My sister was having fun with a little foal who was chasing her in the field, mom and Melany close by. I went behind the barn, near the open field. Suddenly, Shadow and Lily stopped and looked into the distance. They saw something but what? The two dogs suddenly ran straight into the field, out off my sight. Of course I went after them, wondering where they were going. After a while, I stopped, exhausted. They where no where in sight... Where did they go? Suddenly, I herd growling behind me. I turned around and came face to face with the black shepherd. He was down in attack position, looking at me with an intimidating look. I backed up, looking straight in his eyes. Then, without any warning it jumped and attacked me! It bit directly on my left arm near the shoulder. I fell down and the dog landed on me and started shaking my arm. I started screaming and tried to push it away, but it was too strong. Using my right arm I punched it on the nose and it let go of my arm, skimming in pain. I hold my left arm, seeing my right hand turn red, covered in blood. The black dog shacked his head then looked at me with an even more aggressive look. He got closer to me and was about to attack when Shadow and Lily arrived and charged at him. They started barking and the black dog just ran away. My mom, my sister and Melany all came running towards me, worried. "Anabelle! shouted my mom. Are you okay!? What happened? '-There was this black dog... It kept following me... It attacked me mom, I don't know why!"' I was still very startled after what happened. Luckily Shadow an Lily were there or I don't know what that dog would of done to me. Today, I still have the scars of the attack. It will haunt me forever... Although I never saw that dog again... Why did he followed me and why did he attack me? I will probably never know... --Anabelle (talk) 22:21, January 12, 2016 (UTC) What really happened There was a black dog tied up near the barn. I don't know how, but he managed a way to untie himself. I started to play with the dog, Shadow and Lily were there two. I was playing with the three dogs running around when for no reasons, the German shepherd jumped and bit my arm, shaking his head. When I fell down he let go and left. I wasn't hurt much, but I did had clear bite marks. So I honestly got more scared than hurt luckily. It was nothing really serious. The black dog The black dog